rosemarys_babyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosemary Woodhouse
'''Rosemary Woodhouse' is the main character of the franchise. In the adaptation of the novel made by Agnieszka Holland, Rosemary was a New York ballet dancer who, after a miscarriage decides to follow her husband to Paris, taking a year off. In this adaptation, she's portrayed by Zoe Saldana. Personality and Appearance Rosemary is a sunny and sweet young woman who is stricken with grief after a miscarriage and seeks to overcome the mourning by taking a year off while her husband takes a job at the Sorbonne. The independent and honest Rosemary is put to test several times since she set foot at La Chimere, ending up in the cobwebs of intrigues and evil plans implemented by the Castevet. The radiance that distinguished her is replaced by paranoia and terror. Rosemary is a thirty-year-old African American woman with wavy brown hair that falls past her shoulders and that later she will cut in a bob-cut. With an athletic and slender physique due to her past as a ballerina, Rosemary wears comfortable casual clothes until she becomes a friend of Margaux Castevet, who fill her wardrobe with haute couture clothes. Throughout the Series |-|Night One= Rosemary, accompanied by her husband Guy, is doing a routine ultrasound at the gynaecologist's study, but unfortunately, the doctor cannot find the baby's heartbeat and, with regret, communicates the bad news to the couple. Three months later, the Woodhouse couple moved to Paris, where Guy has applied as a university teacher at the Sorbonne, with the help of Julie, an old friend. After meeting with Julie for a chat, Rosemary is mugged on the street and starts in pursuit of the thief until he gets hit by a car and the woman manages to retrieve the bag. While curious passersby approach, Rosemary found in her bag the wallet of another woman, probably stolen from a previous theft. She decides to return the wallet to the legitimate owner and heads to the residential building "La Chimere". Margaux Castevet - this is the woman's name - to thank her, invites Rosemary and Guy to a dinner party at her house. Initially, Guy was not very convinced, but Rosemary manages to convince him to go to Castevets' dinner party. When they arrive at the apartment, they realise that their clothes are decidedly out of place compared to the other guests that are extremely elegant. While Guy is at ease in conversation with some guests, Rosemary is a bit disoriented because of her poor knowledge of French. Searching the toilet to freshen up, she accidentally opens the door of one of the bedrooms where a handsome blue-eyed man is having a sexual intercourse with two women. Rosemary is strangely aroused when reached by Guy and the mysterious man has disappeared. Back in the living room, Rosemary receives a black cat as a gift from the Castevets. Back home, the couple made love passionately. During the night the kitchen of the small apartment catches fire and the Rosemary and Guy wake up with a start. Guy reports severe burns and Rosemary is reached at the hospital by Julie, but also by Roman and Margaux who offer to host both her and Guy at La Chimere. Gallery Wiki-background Rosemaryz2staircasepromoionatstill.jpg Rosemarysbaby cast gallery 1200 article story large.jpg Rosemarywoodhousestillpromotional miniseriesnbc.jpg Rosemarysbabyexclusive bigger.jpg Zoesaldana Rosemarypromotionalbed.jpg Zoesaldanaas Rosemary promotional0903.jpg Trivia * While in the novel and Polanski's film adaptation Rosemary is Caucasian, with blond hair and blue eyes, in the miniseries Rosemary is an Afro-American woman with dark hair and hazel eyes. * In the miniseries, Rosemary was a ballet dancer who will the income of the family while her husband Guy wrote the novel, whereas in the novel and Polanski's film she is a housewife. Category:Miniserie Category:Characters